Powerless in the Dark
by Sbexpert
Summary: I knew she was there, lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce..


All I could see was darkness.. I knew she was there, lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce if I made a sudden movement or sound. My eyes shot around the room, frantically searching for her outline.

_I know she's here.. She has to be. She was laying next to me a little while ago.. Maybe she just got hungry and went downstairs to raid our fridge.. Yeah, she'll be back any minute, she's not here._

I lay motionless for what felt like hours, glancing at the clock I realized it had only been a few minutes. It was 1:35AM.

No sound could be heard from downstairs, no sound could be heard around me, only my breathing. My heart started to beat faster, I could sense her in the room. She was close. So close I could smell her breath. My heart starts pounding when I hear her inhale deeply and lick her lips. She is hungry and she is getting something to eat; me.

I gasp at this sudden realization as she lunges towards me. She hovers above me, clamping my wrists over my head, restraining my movement. She flashes a wide toothy grin as she looks down at me, hunger burning in her eyes. Eyes wide and mouth ajar, all I can do is stare blankly back at her.

Her lips crush into mine, rough with greed. She forces her tongue into my mouth, tasting the inside. I'm powerless under her control.

I let out a soft moan as her hands trail down my sides. She stops what she's doing and I can tell she's glaring in disapproval at me. After a few seconds of silence she continues to kiss me with soft, short kisses. I whimper at her slow pace, begging for more. As a response, she tightens her hands around my wrists again, this time cutting off the circulation to my hands.

After several minutes she lets go and her hand brushes by my face, her fingers smooth and cold. My cheeks flushed red beneath her touch, as if my heart wasn't beating fast enough already.  
She's kissing my neck, lightly sucking and nipping at my skin. Her right hand slides down, down to the bottom of my shirt. I flinch as her icy fingers inch their way up my stomach. I feel her mouth form a smile as her fingers graze over a braless chest and start to rub erect nipples.

I try so hard to keep from moaning as she slips my shirt over my head and attacks my chest with moist lips, slowly licking around one nipple and rubbing the other with her hand. I squirm beneath her as my center throbs, begging for friction.

My back arches and I gasp for breath when her lips began sucking on my nipple. I let out a moan and she stops. She glances up into my eyes, even in the dark I can see her lust filled eyes are mixed with anger. She growls deep in her throat before putting her finger to her lips, shushing me. I clamp my teeth together and she continues paying attention to my breasts, slowly making her way down my stomach.

While her tongue swirled around my naval, her hands began to slide my pajama pants down, along with my soaked panties. She moved lower and lower and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of my wetness. She came back up to kiss me, sweetly at first but her kisses turn into a makeout session and now she doesn't care that I'm moaning. She slows down a little, as if to concentrate on what she's doing. Her right hand trails down my side again, not pausing to tease my breasts, but keeps sliding lower..

I can feel her hand rub over my clit as she inserts a finger into my core. I moan loudly into her mouth as she adds another finger and another. She slowly begins to thrust into me and I can't control myself, I buck up on her fingers, needing more. Her fingers curl inside me, driving me insane. She stops kissing me and pulls out her fingers, I groan in protest. Putting her hand to her mouth she sucks off my juices and repositions herself with her head above my center.

Her hands push my knees up and make me spread my legs. I feel her warm mouth on my core, she licks up towards my clit. She begins to tease me, nibbling and sucking, but it's not enough. I thrust up into her face and she holds my waist down. She keeps playing with my clit, increasing speed until I can't take it any longer, so close...

So close to.. "Carly!"

"Sa-" I half moan half yell, jolting awake.

"Wake up! Were you having a nightmare or something? You're sweating like a pig!"

"Oh.. Yeah.." I said, my face feeling like it was in fire.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Uh.. I don't know." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well what was it about?"

"N-nothing.." I said.

_Just another wet dream..._


End file.
